


Something Stupid

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #93: “We do not have to be ashamed of what we are”, Walking, Curry.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #93: “We do not have to be ashamed of what we are”, Walking, Curry.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Something Stupid

~

Harry was frantic, and, from Ron’s expression, he wasn’t hiding it well. 

“Mason’s cell’s Surveillance Charm shows nothing,” Robards said. 

Harry grit his teeth. “What d’you mean, _nothing_?!” 

Robards’ raised eyebrow let Harry know he was close to the line. “Whoever engineered Mason’s escape kept their face obscured. All we see is an Auror walking him from his cell.”

“An inside job.” Ron whistled. “Damn.” 

“Quite.” Robards exhaled. “Evidently, using my hair.” He groaned. “I swear, Kingsley was smart when he shaved his head before becoming an Auror.” 

Harry blinked, momentarily distracted. 

Robards smiled. “What? You thought he just had male pattern baldness?” He sighed. “Anyway, back to the issue, finding Mason’s accomplice.” 

Ron nodded. “Here’s last night’s roster,” he said, producing a parchment from his robes.

As they pored over it, Harry frowned. “Parvati worked the night Severus got kidnapped _and_ last night, too. And look here, she’s worked every overnight shift for two weeks. Why?” 

“Good question,” Robards said. “Let’s see what her assignment was last night.” 

As Robards scanned his files, Harry thought out loud. “Parvati knew Severus’ address. Severus wanted to fit those tracking masks at his place, remember? He was nervous about coming to the Ministry, so I gave her his address. I’m an idiot!” 

“No, you’re trusting,” Robards said. “We don’t have to be ashamed of what we are.” 

Sighing, Harry nodded. 

“She could’ve rigged the tracker to fall off during Snape’s abduction--” Ron speculated.

“Patil had desk duty, but switched with the holding cell guard.” Robards frowned. “It says here she brought the prisoner food. Curry.” 

“So it’s Parvati?” Harry scowled. “Why?” 

“It’ll take an interrogation to find out,” said Robards, standing. “Let’s find her.” 

But Parvati wasn’t at her desk. 

“Now what?” asked Harry.

“Until we locate her, nothing,” Robards said. “Go home. Rest. We’ll Floo if we discover anything.” 

Harry was about to object, but Ron dragged him away. “I’ll make sure he leaves, sir.” 

Once out of Robards’ earshot, Harry shook Ron off. “There’s no way I’m resting while Severus--” 

“I know.” Ron smiled. “I recognise that look. You’re going to try something stupidly dangerous, aren’t you? What is it?” 

Harry exhaled. “An emergency Apparation.” 

~


End file.
